A revelação de Lily
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Jily) Lily tem se sentido mal e James está preocupado. Mas a ruiva conta uma notícia ao Maroto que o deixa completamente feliz.


**Titulo:** A Revelação de Lily | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Lily Evans e James Potter | **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K+ | **Formato:** one-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Jily) Lily tem se sentido mal e James está preocupado. Mas a ruiva conta uma notícia ao Maroto que o deixa completamente feliz.

**S.L.**

**A REVELAÇÃO DE LILY**

James aparatou na sala da Mansão Potter e reparou, de imediato, que estava silenciosa demais. Preocupado, chamou:

-Lily? Você está em casa? - A voz de Lily veio do andar de cima, ligeiramente abafada:

-No quarto, James. – O Maroto saiu da sala, subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do quarto. Lily estava sentada na cama, acariciando o gato preto, que estava em cima de suas pernas e ronronava, deliciado. A ruiva olhou para o marido e falou:

-James, hoje de manhã fui a St. Mungus e tenho algo para contar a você. - O Maroto ficou preocupado. Lily, desde há umas semanas que andava mal disposta, com enjoos, vômitos e até já tinha desmaiado. James tivera de insistir para que ela fosse a St. Mungus para fazer uns exames e ver se estava doente.

-O que é que se passa, ruivinha? – Perguntou, sentindo seu peito apertado - Você está bem?

Lily, ao ver a preocupação de James, sorriu docemente. Seu marido se preocupava muito com ela. Chamou James com um gesto da mão e o Maroto se aproximou da ruiva, sem deixar de a olhar. O gato olhou para o casal, se ergueu e se espreguiçou. Miou e saiu das pernas da ruiva, saltando para o chão, sem que nenhum dos dois tivesse reparado. A mulher apontou para a cama e pediu:

-Senta aqui, James. Tenho uma notícia importante para dar a você. - O Maroto se sentou ao lado de Lily, agarrou delicadamente suas mãos e as beijou docemente. Olhou para o rosto da mulher e perguntou, ficando cada vez mais pálido:

-Ruivinha, você está doente? Por favor, seja sincera comigo e não me esconda nada. - Lily riu com o pedido do marido e exclamou:

-Por Merlin, James. Claro que não! O que eu tenho é muito mais simples que uma doença. – James, um pouco mais calmo, acariciou os cabelos ruivos da mulher, que fechou os olhos ao se sentir acariciada. A ruiva abriu seus brilhantes olhos verdes e perguntou, hesitante, enquanto olhava diretamente para os olhos castanhos do moreno:

-James, você…você já pensou em ter filhos? É que nós nunca tivemos essa conversa…

-Claro que sim! – Interrompeu o Maroto, com um sorriso nos lábios – Eu amava ter um mini prongs e uma mini ruivinha correndo pela casa e me chamando de papai….

Parou de falar e fitou a mulher, desconfiado. Lily o fitava, com uma expressão ansiosa enquanto mordia seu lábio, e perguntou:

-Porquê, Lily? – Uma ideia lhe surgiu e perguntou, sentindo seu coração batendo descompassadamente – Você…você está…grávida?

Lily sorriu e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. James abraçou sua mulher e a beijou delicadamente nos lábios. O Maroto sentia que seu coração estava prestes a explodir de felicidade. A ruiva acariciou o rosto de James, se sentindo mais calma. Não sabia se seu marido queria, ou não, ter um filho. Se separaram e a ruiva retirou um papel da gaveta do criado mudo e o mostrou ao marido. Era uma ecografia. James fitou a ecografia, confuso e, de seguida, sua mulher e disse:

-Eu não sei ver se é menino ou menina. – Lily sorriu e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-É um menino. – James fitou a ruiva, comovido. Hesitantemente, tocou na barriga dela, onde se estava produzindo um novo ser e sorriu, emocionado. Observou Lily por uns momentos e deu uma gargalhada de felicidade, exclamando de seguida:

-Um mini Prongs! Por Merlin! Não acredito! – Se aproximou da barriga da ruiva e falou, baixinho:

-Oi, mini Prongs, daqui é seu papai. – Lily riu com o apelido e o Maroto continuou – Eu ainda não conheço você, mas te amo muito. Estou ansioso para conhecer você.

-James. – Falou Lily, enquanto acariciava os cabelos rebeldes do marido – Faltam mais de sete meses para o bebê nascer.

-Infelizmente. – Desabafou o Maroto, se afastando da barriga da ruiva – Quero tanto conhecer meu filho.

Lily sorriu, entendendo sua urgência e respondeu carinhosamente:

-Eu também, James. Eu também. – James exclamou:

-Tenho de contar aos Marotos! – Se levantou, mas Lily agarrou sua mão e perguntou, maliciosamente:

-Você não quer contar _depois_? – O Maroto olhou para a barriga de sua mulher, onde estava seu filho e perguntou, preocupado:

-Fazer amor não machuca o bebê?

-Claro que não! – Exclamou a ruiva – Não se preocupe.

-Você tem certeza? – Insistiu e Lily revirou os olhos, respondendo rispidamente:

-Claro que sim, Potter. – James sorriu ao ver sua mulher utilizar seu apelido. Era sinal de que estava ficando brava. Deu um beijo na ruiva e ela se deitou na cama, o puxando para si.

-Vamos comemorar a admissão de um novo membro na família Potter? – Perguntou o Maroto e Lily riu em resposta, dizendo:

-Por mim tudo bem. – James beijou sua mulher, sentindo que era o homem realizado. Olhando para os olhos verdes da ruiva, percebeu que faria de tudo para ver sua família feliz.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Eu sei que é uma fic pequena, mas foi escrita com muito amor. Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews com suas apreciações. Bjs :D

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
